The American Academy of Allergy will assist selected American scientists to attend the 11th International Congress of Allergology and Clinical Immunology in London, England, October 17-22, 1982 , as follows: 1. To announce to the pertinent scientific community the availability of Congress attendance costs subsides, and make provision for applications. 2. Establish a selection committee of not less than three individuals, not seeking a subsidy. 3. The selection committee should review all applications and list the individuals in order of merit for receipt of awards, indicating the amount, in range up to $1,000, each should receive. 4. Notify each awardee of amount to be received, and the documentation and reporting necessary to qualify. At least $20,000 of the awards shall be made to young scientists (i.e., up to age 38). Federal employees are not elegible for these awards. 5. Submit to the Project Officer by 1 November 1982, a list of the awardees be name, location and amount of award. 6. Submit to the Project Officer, not later that 31 December, 1982, a summary report of the scientific content of the Congress. Such report need not exceed four typewritten pages and should be written suitably for publication in a journal of broad readership. 7. In printed matter related to this project, indicate that funding was provided by the National Institute of Allergy and Infectious Diseases.